The Medal
by Digimon Lantern 1
Summary: After returning from Shinjuku, Psychictron contemplates on the Dominion Queen's final words and must team up with Metabee to defeat an unlikely adversary, Rokusho.
1. The Medal And The Fair

************* I DON'T OWN MEDABOTS****************************************  
  
The Medal  
  
By:  
  
Digimon Lantern 1  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Medal and The Fair  
  
Brian was walking down the street of the city his parents had just moved to. He didn't like it here in Japan. He use to live in America. Back home, he won the city championships with his Medabot, Psy. They didn't make it to the world championships but they didn't care. But, the day before they moved, he lost a robattle to another kid. Psy's medal ejected and before Brian could get to it, a semi ran it over. On that day, he'd cried over the bits of the destroyed medal. He still had it with him, to remember his friend. He was passing a roadside stand when he was stopped by the old man who ran it.  
  
"You look troubled, young one. Take this medal." The old man said handing him a blank medal.  
  
Brian studied the medal. He couldn't find any design on it. It didn't make any sense to him why a medal would be designed without a design.  
  
"Hey mister, this medal doesn't have a desig--" He began to reply to find the cart had vanished right in front of him.  
  
The medal still in his hand, Brian walked back home and into his room where Psy's former body resided. Brian held the medal in his hand.  
  
"What would Psy say?" He asked himself.  
  
He remembered a particular day. It was after he won his home town's Medabot championship tournament. Brian and Psy had fought a great battle against a better opponent. His opponent had a Cat-Type Medabot and it was fast. Psy was knocked to the ground and his sword was wrapped in the Cat- Type Medabot's claws. The electricity was surging through the claws and Psy strained to keep the Medabot off of him.  
  
"Psy! Alpha One! Now!" He yelled.  
  
"Right!" Psy said.  
  
Psy activated a shield with enough force to push the Medabot into the air. He deactivated the shield and jumped into the air after it. His sword connected with the Medabot and both landed. Salt, the Cat-Type Medabot, turned towards Psy, then collapsed. Her medal ejected. "Function Ceased! The winner is Psy!" The referee yelled.  
  
"Yah! Brian! We won!" Psy yelled.  
  
"We won!" Brian yelled with him.  
  
Then, Psy decided to impress the audience.  
  
"Keep on Medafighting, People!" Psy yelled to the crowd.  
  
Remembering that battle brought a tear to Brian's eyes. He knew what he had to do. Opening the back of the Medabot, Brian placed the blank medal inside.  
  
"I name you, Psychictron." He said as the medabot activated.  
  
"Hello. Are you my medafighter?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, my name's Brian." Brian replied.  
  
The two of them walked out of the room to see Brian's mom cooking.  
  
"What are you fixing, Mrs. J?" Psychictron asked.  
  
"Brian, did you get another medal?" His mom asked.  
  
"Yah, his name's Psychictron." Brian said.  
  
"Well, Psychictron. I'm making beef stew." Mom said.  
  
The next day, Brian and Psychictron walked the Medabot Fair that had come to town. There were a lot of medafighters with their medabots there and of course, there were many robattles going on. Psychictron and him were about to go ride the bumper cars when a finger tapped him on the shoulder. It was a girl with a red cat-type medabot. He knew her name was Samantha and that she was a good medafighter.  
  
"So Brian, you finally got a medabot. I challenge you to a robattle." Samantha said challenging him.  
  
"Let's do it, Brian. It'll be sweet taking one of those arms." Psychictron said.  
  
"Let's do it." Brian answered her.  
  
Then, a clown walked over to them.  
  
"Then, it's agreed. I declare this to be an Official Submission Robattle. Medafighters ready! Medabots! Robattle!" Mr. Referee exclaimed. Peppercat came straight at Psychictron. The medabot stood there silently as the cat drew near.  
  
"Peppercat, Lightning Jump!" Samantha commanded the medabot.  
  
Peppercat, obediently, jumped into the air and charged up her claws. As gravity took hold and the medabot drew nearer, that's when Psychictron moved. Faster than anyone, other than another medabot, to perceive, Psychictron's sword had cut off Peppercat's head. The headless medabot collapsed and the medal ejected.  
  
"Function ceased! The winner is Psychictron!" Mr. Referee exclaimed.  
  
"PEPPERCAT!" Samantha yelled as she went over to her medabot and transported it home after taking out the medal.  
  
Ikki and Metabee had been watching the battle with Arika and Brass. He was impressed.  
  
"Did you see that? Psychictron cut Peppercat's head off. Way cool!" Ikki exclaimed.  
  
"No doubt. That was the fastest defeat Samantha ever had. Man, that hurts." Metabee said.  
  
Arika was playing back the tape of the fight. She watched in slow motion as Peppercat came down and in a lightning quick motion had her head, cut off her body.  
  
"Ikki, its even fast in slow motion. I don't get this. How can a Medabot be that fast?" She asked.  
  
"Well, at least he doesn't possess the Medaforce. Then, we'd be in trouble." Ikki said.  
  
Koji and Sumilidon showed up.  
  
"So, there's a new medafighter in town. Better go and see how I stack up." Koji said.  
  
Ikki grabbed the rich kid's shoulder.  
  
"Wait, we don't know most of the capabilities of this Medabot. It wouldn't be smart to go into a robattle with an opponent you haven't seen in action before." Ikki said.  
  
"Com'n Sumilidon, we've got a robattle to win." Koji said without considering the advice.  
  
Koji found where the robattles were taking place. He saw Totalizer fall to Psychictron. Crosser Dog went next. Then, it was Kantaroth, three Car- Type Medabots, FemJet, the Student Council's medabot, three other KBT-Type Medabots, six Gorilla Medabots, ten Belzegas, two Dog medabots, and the Ankle-Biters medabot: Cuddly-Bear. All of these medafighters were defeated and hadn't even damaged him.  
  
"Brian! I challenge you to a robattle." Koji said. "Do you accept?" "Well Psychictron, we haven't had a good one so far. Maybe, he'll be different." Brian said.  
  
"Then, it's agreed! Medabots ready! Medabots...ROBATTLE!" Mr. Referee yelled.  
  
Sumilidon and Psychictron came at each other and locked swords. Psychictron's first attack had disabled the hammer punch arm. With his left arm free, Psychictron began to fire into Sumilidon's face.  
  
"HEY!" Sumilidon yelled.  
  
"Head Part 56% Damage. Disrupter Off-Line." Koji's Medawatch said.  
  
"Sumilidon, get out of there." Koji ordered.  
  
Sumilidon was released and he gained some distance. In his escape, his Flexor Sword hit Psychictron's right arm.  
  
"Right Arm 17% Damage." Brian's Medawatch said.  
  
Psychictron began to fire his Laser Cannons at Sumilidon's Legs. Sumilidon was evading with great speed.  
  
"Psychictron, anticipate his movements." Brian whispered an order to his medabot.  
  
Firing both Laser Cannons, Sumilidon was struck in the legs and fell.  
  
"Leg Parts 49% Damage."  
  
"Sumilidon, fight." Koji exclaimed.  
  
"What do you think he's trying to do?" Ikki asked him.  
  
"Left Arm 100% Damage. Function Ceased." Koji's Medawatch said. "Head Part 67% Damage. Legs 94% Damage."  
  
Without warning, the glow of the Medaforce engulfed Sumilidon.  
  
"I've... got... to... win...for...KOJI!" He yelled.  
  
"MEDAFORCE!" Sumilidon yelled unleashing a Medabot's ultimate attack.  
  
Psychictron quickly put his arms up to shield himself from the blast. It pushed the medabot across the floor as it tried to hold on. A cloud of dust enveloped Psychictron as the crowd prepared for what they expected. However, when the dust settled, Psychictron still stood there with his arms shielding him.  
  
"Arms 30% Damage." Brian's Medawatch said.  
  
"WHAT!?" Everyone in the crowd yelled including Sumilidon and Koji.  
  
Brian and Psychictron were both surprised.  
  
"How'd he withstand the blast? Only one Medabot could have withstood the blast of the Medaforce and that's Giganko." Ikki said.  
  
Sumilidon fell to his knees. His medal ached as he knew he'd failed Koji. Psychictron walked over to him and drew out his sword.  
  
"Finish...this." Sumilidon pleaded.  
  
"I will. That was the best battle I had today." Psychictron said.  
  
"Thanks." Sumilidon said.  
  
Psychictron inflicted the final damage on Sumilidon to end the robattle.  
  
"Function ceased. The winner is Psychictron!" Mr. Referee exclaimed.  
  
Brian and Psychictron walked over to Ikki and Metabee. The two were casual and didn't seem to want another Robattle.  
  
"That was a great fight, Brian. Not many medabots can withstand the Medaforce, Psychictron." Arika said complementing them both.  
  
"Thanks." They said in unison.  
  
"What kind of medal does Psychictron have?" Ikki asked.  
  
Looking a little amused, Brian answered. "Actually, I don't know. It doesn't even have a design on it. Show them."  
  
Psychictron shown them his blank medal. Arika was confused.  
  
"Shouldn't that medal have a design?" She asked.  
  
"All medals should." Brass told her.  
  
"What do you call the medal then?" Ikki asked.  
  
"I just refer to it as the Unknown Medal. It's kind of a joke me and Psychictron have." Brian told them.  
  
Psychictron nudged Brian. "Yah, like your Unknown Brain."  
  
"Remember, I can still stick you in my sister's mermaid medabot." He told him in a joking way.  
  
"No need to fight dirty, man. I was just joking." Psychictron apologized.  
  
"So was I." Brian said.  
  
The six of them walked back to Brian's house where Brian's Mom greeted them.  
  
"Brian, Psychictron, you brought friends. Good. I just finished a cake." She said.  
  
Brian, Ikki, and Arika each took a slice along with some ice cream and went to Brian's room. Arika couldn't help but notice the broken medal that hung around Brian's neck.  
  
"I don't mean to pry but what's with the necklace?" She asked.  
  
"Well, the broken medal you see use to be my old medabot's medal. It was broken after a robattle when a truck drove over it before I could get it. I made a pendant so I could remember him. He was my best friend." Brian told them. "I wear it to remind myself that it is possible to lose your best friend forever."  
  
Psychictron put his hand on Brian's knee.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me. I'll never let my medal come out." Psychictron said.  
  
"Thanks, Psychictron." Brian replied.  
  
"That's so sad. It'd make a great story though." Arika said still thinking with her natural reporter instinct.  
  
They heard an explosion outside and went to investigate. The Rubber Robos were riding down the street on a couple of Car-Type Medabots.  
  
"Transport Medapart." Ikki said.  
  
Metabee's right arm changed into Gokudo's Stretch Punch Arm. Metabee went to the sidewalk.  
  
"Stretch Punch."  
  
The black fist hit the first Car medabot and caused it to wreck into the other. Shrimp-Lips was the first one to get up.  
  
"METABEE! Transport Medabots!" He yelled transporting Gokudo, Hakuna, and Sir Gold.  
  
"Metabee, I'll fight along side you." Psychictron said. "Then, it's agreed. I declare this to be an Official Robattle. Medafighters ready! Medabots... Robattle!" Mr. Referee yelled.  
  
Shrimp-Lips ordered his three medabots to do the same maneuver that they did in the Medabot Dojo. It seemed like Psychictron understood it.  
  
"Metabee, I'm going to power leech my power over to you. Use your laser cannons to bust through this move." Psychictron said.  
  
"Alright, let's do it." Metabee said.  
  
Psychictron's sword began to glow as Metabee took aim.  
  
"What are they doing?" Ikki asked.  
  
"Maneuver 31-Beta. When I first became a medafighter, I came up with a few thousand maneuvers to use. Psychictron must have been on my computer while I was sleeping last night." Brian said.  
  
The amount of power sent to Metabee was enormous. Metabee fired and took out Hakuna and Sir Gold in one hit. Psychictron ended the power leech.  
  
"Now! 13-Omega!" Brian ordered.  
  
Psychictron ran towards Gokudo. Gokudo seemed confident as ever.  
  
"Stretch Punch" He attacked.  
  
The black fists extended out and Psychictron jumped on to them. The sword- wielding Medabot ran up the length of the arms and in a swift and clean move, he removed Gokudo's head from his body. Brian and Ikki cheered at the victory. Metabee and Psychictron turned to each other.  
  
"I hope we don't have to robattle anytime soon." Metabee said.  
  
"Yah, you might actually win." Psychictron said.  
  
This didn't go over well with Metabee.  
  
"WHAT!? Are you saying that you'd beat me!?" Metabee asked irately.  
  
"No, Metabee. What I'm trying to say is that with your skill, you would stand a better chance at being my equal than Sumilidon did. That is why I'm asking if we could be friends." Psychictron said extending his hand.  
  
"Yah, sure. Why not?" Metabee said taking that hand.  
  
"I'm glad." He replied.  
  
  
  
"Today's Robattle: Psychictron won Peppercat's Arm and Sumilidon's Flexor Sword and due to a joint effort with Metabee, acquired Gokudo's Stretch Punch. More Medabots, More Power." 


	2. Dark Medal

*****Here's The Next Chapter Author's Note: Apology: I should tell my readers that my computer usage is sporatic and that it takes time for me to get these up so be patient.****  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dark Medal  
  
Brian had just picked up the groceries his mom needed to fix dinner that night. His mom had invited Ikki and Arika over and of course, Brass and Metabee would be over as well. A cat brushed against his right leg and when he bent over to pet it, he felt a hand grab his necklace and gave it a yank. The chain broke and the broken medal was gone with it. The police arrived and he told them what had happened. They were sorry to tell him there was nothing they could do. When he arrived home, Ikki and Arika, along with their medabots were all ready there and Brass was the first one to notice something was missing.  
  
"Brian, where is your necklace?" Brass asked.  
  
Brian sat down on the couch looking terrible. Psychictron walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I knew I should have come with you to the store." He said.  
  
"Someone mugged me for Psy's medal. I can't believe I lost it so easily. One second, I was petting a cat and the next, it was gone." Brian said hitting his fist on the coffee table.  
  
"Well, you snooze, you lose. It's the same with a robattle." Ikki said.  
  
Brian turned towards Ikki and anyone could have seen that he was angry.  
  
"Shut up, Ikki. You don't know anything about a robattle or being a medafighter." Brian said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Both Ikki and Metabee yelled.  
  
Brian's mother, Patty, a woman in her early forties with red hair, walked over to them.  
  
"Listen, if you must fight. Do a robattle outside and be sure to get that Mr. Referee to help." Patty said.  
  
"Well, that's well and good for thirty seconds or less." Brian said.  
  
"I think twenty-five." Psychictron said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Metabee yelled. "ONLY TWENTY-FIVE SECONDS! THAT'S IT!" They walked out onto the street where Mr. Referee popped out of some unusual place and began the robattle. People began to gather to watch.  
  
"Don't worry about his laser cannons, Psychictron. Your armor can easily absorb the energy. Get close and..." Brian said.  
  
"...use my sword to take out his seeker missiles. Got it." Psychictron finished.  
  
"Metabee, watch out. He may try to pull on us what he did with Peppercat." Ikki said. "Fire your seeker missiles."  
  
"Missile Launch!" Metabee exclaimed sending the missiles out.  
  
Without warning, Psychictron kicked Metabee into the air and engaged his liquid nitrogen cooling system. When Metabee landed, his own missiles hit him.  
  
"How did that happen, Ikki?" Metabee asked. "He was moving more than me."  
  
"Psychictron has a liquid nitrogen cooling system. The freezing temperature of liquid N2 takes away any heat that Psychictron produces which makes Metabee's heat seekers hit him instead. A nice advantage if I do say so myself." Brian said.  
  
On the sidelines, Arika was videotaping when Koji arrived with Sumilidon.  
  
"Who's winning?" Koji asked because he knew that both Ikki and Brian were good.  
  
"Brian is because Metabee can't use either his laser cannons or his seeker missile." Arika said.  
  
"Yah, it's because Psychictron has a liquid N2 cooling system. Isn't that the best defense against Metabee?" Samantha said watching the battle in the hopes that she might find some inherit flaw in Brian and Psychictron.  
  
They watched as Metabee ran dodging Psychictron's own laser cannons. Finally, it seemed that Brian was fed up.  
  
"Psychictron, let's show Metabee how close you can get. Off with his head." Brian said.  
  
As if Psychictron had anticipated the order, Metabee's head was rolled to Ikki's feet.  
  
"Function ceased! The winner is Psychictron!" Mr. Referee said.  
  
"Is cutting off your opponent's head legal?" Rintaro asked.  
  
"It is." Mr. Referee said. "Otherwise, why would there be swords for Metabots?"  
  
"Good point." Brass said. Mr. Referee left as well as Ikki who carted away Metabee.  
  
"Like I said, thirty seconds." Brian said.  
  
It was about midnight when Psychictron sat on the roof above Brian's room. He thought about the battle he had with Metabee.  
  
"So, how was the battle with Metabee?" A medabot asked Psychictron.  
  
"It was too easy." Psychictron said to the medabot.  
  
"My name is Rokusho. What do you fight for?" Rokusho asked.  
  
"I fight for honor and for my medafighter." Psychictron said.  
  
With that, Rokusho left and Psychictron began to think. He heard a noise in an alley and went to investigate. He found a young red-haired college student was being harassed by four men. The girl had a medabot similar to Brass but it was black and white. It looked like it was not going to last long. The men had two new-style KBT type medabots, like Kantaroth, and two gorilla-type medabots. Psychictron leapt from the top of the building he was on and landed in the middle of the battle. The KBT-Types attempted to fire their missiles which made Psychictron activate his liquid N2 system. The missiles took out their owners and with a swift move of his sword, Psychictron cut the head of the last gorilla-type medabot. The men ran off and Psychictron walked over to the girl and her medabot.  
  
"Are you okay?" Psychictron asked.  
  
"I am. Thank you. But I think Mac is damaged." The girl said.  
  
Psychictron scanned Mac.  
  
"The most she needs is some energy." Psychictron said beginning to leech power to her.  
  
When the power was transferred, Mac became to walk more normally.  
  
"Thank you." Mac said. "We will contact you."  
  
Less than two seconds later, black sedans shown up. A man in a black suit walked over to Psychictron.  
  
"I'm Agent Allen Sharpe, Secret Service. I will contact you." The agent said.  
  
The next morning, Arika and Brass walked with Brian and Psychictron to school when a black stretch limo with a motorcycle escort stopped by them. The window on the limo rolled down.  
  
"Agent Sharpe, you said you would contact me." Psychictron said. "Yes, would the four of you like a ride?" Sharpe asked.  
  
They got in and Psychictron saw Mac.  
  
"I don't know if you are aware of it, but the four medafighters you stopped had intended to kidnap Lucy Bridges, the president's daughter. If it hadn't been for your intervention, she would have been captured." Agent Sharpe said.  
  
"So that's where you went." Brian said surprised.  
  
"We've recently received e-mail death threats on her. The United States government requests your he-." Sharpe said as a large explosion happened.  
  
Brian and Psychictron got out of the limo to see a single medabot. It looked exactly like Psy except that he was pure black. Brian knew of only one other medabot that could handle the custom body that he'd designed.  
  
"It can't be." Brian said in shock.  
  
"Oh, but it is. This must be a great day for me. Not only do I get to kill the girl but I also get to kill my traitorous medafighter." The medabot said.  
  
"Brian, you know this bot?" Arika asked.  
  
"I do. It's Psy." Brian said.  
  
"That can't be. Psy's medal was destroyed." Arika said. "How can he be back?"  
  
"My masters used medal cloning technology to bring me back and now I will have my revenge." Psy said.  
  
With his sword out, Psy made a pass for Brian's head only to be blocked by Psychictron's own blade.  
  
"The pretender has decided to help out his medafighter. This can only be decided in a robattle to the death.  
  
Brass had her video camera out as the battle began. She could tell that Psy was strong. Probably stronger than even Psychictron but she noticed something. Psy's strength was derived from his rage. It was pure unadulterated hatred that he felt towards his medafighter and his replacement. That was what gave Psy the edge. Arika noticed Brian was crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" Arika asked.  
  
"I can't order Psychictron to do anything. Psy was my best friend like Metabee and Ikki are. I couldn't order Psychictron to destroy Psy as Ikki couldn't order another medabot to destroy Metabee." Brian said crying.  
  
"Brian, you can't blame yourself for what happened in the past. Maybe it was fate. Maybe Psy's medal had to be destroyed so that you would come to Japan with your family and be given Psychictron's medal by that stranger. Remember, this isn't Psy that you are fighting. Psy is dead and you're fighting a wraith. A medabot without its soul." Arika said.  
  
"She's right." Rokusho said coming from behind him. "A medabot without its soul can't even be considered alive anymore. If Psy was your friend, release him."  
  
Brian turned back to the battle. He had an idea. Informing Psychictron, he saw his medabot nod.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Somewhere in a command center at the Medabots Corporation, Dr. Aki was monitoring the power levels of the current robattles. This command center was established a little after the Medaforce first appeared. Sensors placed all over Japan monitored energy reading of every Medabot. And thanks to a new rule to become a Medafighter, each energy signature of each Medabot had to be analyzed. It also applied to current Medafighters as well. Suddenly, one battle's energy readings began to blanket out all others. The medabots on duty even were able to sense it.  
  
"Report!" Dr. Aki said.  
  
"Sir, we're bringing up the sector in which the battle is taking place." Louise said.  
  
"What medabot is it?" Dr. Aki asked.  
  
It took a few moments before the results came up.  
  
"Only one medabot is registered. Its designation is...Psychictron. Medafighter is Brian James." Louise said. "Doctor, this energy reading is more powerful than ten Medaforces. How could that be possible?"  
  
'What could be going on?' Dr. Aki thought to himself.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Psychictron jumped into the air. As he did, his sword seemed to catch on fire.  
  
"SOLAR SLICE!" He yelled as he came down on Psy.  
  
The power that flowed through the blade allowed the sword to cut the medabot in half. Once again, the medal was destroyed. Brian walked over to Psy's body and saw that he was still active.  
  
"Brian, I never wanted to do it....................he.........made................me.........." Psy said.  
  
"Who made you?" Brian asked wondering what could turn Psy against him.  
  
"The....Dominion...viru..." Psy said losing all power  
  
"The Dominion virus." Brian said noticing the color of Psy's medal. It shifted from black to the standard gold color that all medals were.  
  
He picked up Psy's fallen form. When he returned home, he buried Psy's medal and his body. Arika and Brass were with him.  
  
"What did he tell you?" Arika asked.  
  
"He said something about a virus that made him do it. Something called Dominion. The problem is that I don't have a shred of proof. The medal was destroyed and there's no trace of a virus." Brian said. "We'd better wait before trying to prove it."  
  
A moment of awkward silence came soon until Arika broke it.  
  
"I heard the President gave you and Psychictron some kind of award." Arika said.  
  
"For what," Brian said. "I had to kill my best friend."  
  
Brass and Arika left, leaving Brian alone with his medabot. Soon, Brian went to bed but he had trouble sleeping.  
  
"Hey, Boss." Spike said looking at Crosserdog's medal. "Why's Crosserdog's medal turn black all of a sudden?"  
  
"I don't know. Just stick it in so that we can have a three-on-three robattle against these morons who think they can go up against the Screws." Samantha said.  
  
Spike stuck the medal in and the battle started. Without even being given any orders, Crosserdog destroyed the other medabots and won the battle.  
  
"Good job, Spike. I knew you'd be able to act intelligent for once." Samantha said patting him on the back.  
  
Suddenly, Crosserdog pointed his weapon arm at Totalizer and fired. The blast tore off the medabot's head.  
  
"Crosserdog!" Spike yelled. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"I'm tired of human enslavement. I now will gain my freedom." Crosserdog said.  
  
"Over my dead body!" Spike said taking a step.  
  
Almost instantly, Crosserdog turned and shot Spike in the shoulder.  
  
"Take another step and I aim higher. I no longer hold any allegiance to humans and I will gladly kill anyone who gets in my way." Crosserdog said walking away.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"A rogue Medabot has shot his medafighter. Authorities are now searching for the medabot known as Crosserdog. If you see this medabot, do not engage in a robattle. Run away and contact the authorities." The news anchor said signing off.  
  
Brian was sick today. He knew what was going on.  
  
("Brian, I never wanted to do it....................he.........made................me.........." Psy said.  
  
"Who made you?" Brian asked wondering what could turn Psy against him.  
  
"The....Dominion...viru..." Psy said losing all power  
  
"The Dominion virus." Brian said noticing the color of Psy's medal. It shifted from black to the standard gold color that all medals were.)  
  
"So, the Dominion virus makes a medabot extremely hostile and extremely powerful." Brian said.  
  
Suddenly, Psychictron noticed a strange medabot at the window. Brian turned and let it in.  
  
Medabot: Anaroth  
  
Medafighter: Debbie Cathey  
  
Specialty: Sniper Rifle.  
  
Anaroth was also a custom medabot. It had the invisible capabilities of a Chameleon-Type medabot but it also had a stealth technology that absorbed radar. His half-sister was a bounty hunter, a profession that was frowned on these days.  
  
"Long time, no see." Anaroth said. "Is this Psy's replacement?"  
  
"Anaroth, meet Psychictron. Psychictron, Anaroth." Brian said introducing the medabots.  
  
"As you might have guessed, your sister sent me here to ask for any data you might have on the current situation. We assumed you would." Anaroth said.  
  
"What kind of bounty was placed on Crosserdog?" Brian asked.  
  
"A lot more than normal." Anaroth said crossing her arms.  
  
Brian began to brief Anaroth on the Dominion virus and his belief that Crosserdog had it. He also told her about the forced battle he had with Psy.  
  
"So, this virus hasn't been proven to exist." Anaroth said. "When I take the target down, I'll bring the medal back intact. You have my word and you know that if I give my word, it's the same with Debbie."  
  
"You two always keep your promises. I've known this since the two of you started." Brian said sneezing. "Sorry, I'm a bit under the weather."  
  
"I noticed. You should have your rest." Anaroth said leaving through the open window, closing it behind her. 


	3. Dominion Rising

Author's Note: I realize that Anaroth is a Pokemon from Ruby And Sapphire. It was a good name.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dominion Rising  
  
Anaroth was jumped onto the balcony of the fifteenth floor hotel room that her medafighter, Brian's half-sister, was staying. It appeared that Debbie had ordered room service and was currently eating chicken teriyaki, one of her favorite foods. Debbie noticed Anaroth had entered the room.  
  
"What did my little brother have to say?" Debbie asked.  
  
"According to him, the target is infected with a virus that increases the powers of a medabot and makes them want to harm humans. They will even rebel against their Medafighter." Anaroth said. "Brian had to fight Psy."  
  
A look of shock went over Debbie's face. She was there when Psy's medal was destroyed as she wanted to watch her brother in battle.  
  
"I thought the same. Brian was mugged for the medal. Whoever stole it resurrected and infected the medal with the Dominion virus." Anaroth said.  
  
"Let's go find Crosserdog." Debbie said.  
  
"We'd better rest first." Anaroth said.  
  
"Good idea." The bounty hunter said.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Ikki had met up with Koji quite on accident and the two went to get some burgers when they saw Crosserdog blowing holes in Cuddly Bear.  
  
"Crosserdog, why'd you shoot Spike?" Ikki asked.  
  
"He annoyed me. With him as a Medafighter, I wouldn't be able to beat a wet paper bag." Crosserdog said pointing his weapon arm towards Ikki and Koji. "I would leave if I were you."  
  
Metabee and Sumilidon stepped in between their Medafighters and Crosserdog.  
  
"You're going down." Metabee said.  
  
"I doubt that." Crosserdog said firing his gun twice. Metabee and Sumilidon were slammed hard by the hit. The battle had begun. With better speed than Crosserdog should have had, Crosserdog jumped into the air and shot off Sumilidon's limbs. Another shot sent Metabee to the ground. Barely getting to his feet, the glow of the Medaforce surrounded him.  
  
"Kiss your bot good-bye!" Metabee yelled. "MEDAFORCE!"  
  
The powerful blast struck Crosserdog and sent him crashing into a wall. Crosserdog got back up and walked towards the weakened Metabee. The rogue Medabot pointed his weapon arm towards Metabee's head.  
  
"I'm going to crush your medal." Crosserdog said preparing to fire.  
  
Suddenly, a laser bolt blasted Crosserdog's weapon arm. Triangulating, Crosserdog fired. Ikki watched as a medabot landed on the ground gracefully. This medabot was black and ran towards Crosserdog with a sword out. Every time Crosserdog fired, this medabot would jump away from the shot, but it still continued towards Crosserdog until it cut the rogue medabot's head off. The black medal ejected and was grabbed by the mysterious medabot. Grabbing its sniper rifle, the medabot ran off.  
  
"Ikki, you know who that was?" Arika asked.  
  
"No." Ikki said.  
  
"That was Anaroth." Arika said.  
  
"The bounty hunter." Koji said.  
  
"The same. But you guys are lucky. From the way Crosserdog acted, I think he was infected with the same virus that Psy was." Arika said. "And since Anaroth took the medal, I think I know where she's going."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Anaroth handed Crosserdog's infected medal to Brian, who began to connect cables to it. Going over to a computer, Brian began to analyze the incoming data. He'd called Dr. Aki who arrived soon after. Psychictron let in Arika and Brass without him knowing.  
  
"It's just like the others." Dr. Aki said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Brian asked.  
  
"The Dominion virus is a leftover from Dr. MedaEvil. If his plan at the WRC failed, this virus was suppose to release. The bad thing is that not many medabots can defeat a Dominion infected medabot. Only four, including Anaroth and Psychictron, have been found to be able to defeat a Dominion medabot. We've already checked those two medabots and found they were immune to the virus. I'd like to check Psychictron and Anaroth." Dr. Aki said.  
  
"That won't hurt to know." Psychictron said.  
  
"I'll have to clear it with Debbie." Anaroth said leaving.  
  
Brian turned around to see Arika was behind them.  
  
"Hi, Arika." Brian said.  
  
"Hey, I just came from Ikki. He says Crosserdog totaled Sumilidon and Koji is furious." Arika said.  
  
"Metabee is highly damaged." Brass said. "He's peeved that Crosserdog was able to beat him so severely."  
  
"It wasn't really Crosserdog. Crosserdog was infected with the Dominion virus." Dr. Aki said.  
  
Brian ordered Psychictron over and Brian connected wires to Psychictron's medal. Dr. Aki and him began to scan the medal.  
  
"That's it." Dr. Aki said pointing to a bit of code in the medal.  
  
"The Dominion virus." Brian said bringing up the data on Crosserdog's medal.  
  
"Wait, do you see this component in Crosserdog's medal?" Dr. Aki asked.  
  
Brian zoomed in on the section of code that Dr. Aki had pointed to. It was a cylindrical section of code. Brian checked Psychictron's code and found the same bit of code was missing.  
  
"Psychictron's missing that bit of code but the virus is latent." Dr. Aki said.  
  
"That's it. Is that bit of code on basically all medals?" Brian asked.  
  
"Yes. Though Medabots can easily operate without it. It's a fail-safe code." Dr. Aki said.  
  
"That's the immunity. When you got people to start registering their Medabot's energy signature, someone implanted the virus onto each medal. Most people have the code so the virus will eventually activate. However, do to a glitch in manufacturing, very few medals have the immunity." Brian said.  
  
Dr. Aki agreed and he had to leave. The next day, Brian and Arika walked to school with their Medabots. Brian talked to Arika about his findings until they met six Medafighter-less Medabots. All six were Belzelgas. Psychictron and Brass got between Brian and Arika.  
  
"What do you want?" Psychictron asked with his sword out.  
  
"Your humans' heads on silver platters." Said one of the Belzelgas.  
  
The battle had begun. Despite the fact that Brass knew that she was outmatched, the Medabot wouldn't let anyone near her Medafighter. She was dealing with one of them, while Psychictron was handling the other five. With quick moves of his sword, Psychictron finished off four of them. A storm began to form and it quickly began to rain hard. As Psychictron shoved his sword into the fifth Belzelga's head, the sixth gave a powerful punch to Brass. Turning around to go towards Psychictron, Psychictron threw his sword into the air and sliced the Dominion-infected Medabot in half. He saw Brass and ran towards her. Brass was screaming in pain. The compartment that held her medal was open and they could see Brass's medal begin to darken. Arika fell to her knees.  
  
"Brass! No! Don't go black!" Arika screamed.  
  
Psychictron picked Brass up and took her to the center of the street. He had a plan but he knew it was too dangerous. But, he couldn't let Brass become infected. Opening his medal compartment, he connected a wire from his medal to Brass's own. He lifted Brass's screaming form over his head.  
  
"DO IT!" Psychictron yelled.  
  
Suddenly, lightning streaked across the sky and struck the two Medabots. Brian and Arika ran out to their limp forms and watched as both medals were ejected. Arika picked up Brass's medal.  
  
"Brian, it's back to normal." Arika said putting the medal into her Meda- Watch. "Brass, are you okay?"  
  
Brian did the same and neither of them got an answer.  
  
"We'd better call Dr. Aki." Brian said as they went to find a phone booth. 


	4. Shinjuku Falls

*****I DON'T OWN MEDABOTS*************************************************  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Shinjuku Falls  
  
It was five weeks after Psychictron and Brass were struck by lightning. Thankfully, Dr. Aki was able to repair the damage that had been done and both were given a clean bill of health. However, it wasn't soon afterwards that everyone was back at Dr. Aki's house. Brian had noticed two new medafighters and their medabots.  
  
MEDABOT: Arbitor  
  
ARB-89234  
  
SPECIALTY: Judgement Day  
  
MEDAFIGHTER: William Baker  
  
Arbitor wore robes which were actually a light weight armor. His head part looked as though it wore a powdered white wig out of the British court system. However, with only an abnormally large gavel for a weapon, Arbitor would be unable to attack sufficiently without it.  
  
MEDABOT: Kantrona  
  
TBY-8234242  
  
SPECIALTY: DEMOLITION  
  
MEDAFIGHTER: Anthony Wood  
  
Kantrona was pure black. The only indication whether or not his medal was in was the red eyes in his head part. The palms of his hands had a circular opening in them allowing for grenades to be attached to its enemy. Its legs seemed to built for speed, similar to Sumilidon's own legs.  
  
"Dr. Aki, you said you called us here for something important." Arika said.  
  
"Yes, I'd like for you to meet the other two medafighters who were able to defeat Dominion-infested medabots. William Baker and Anthony Wood." Dr. Aki said.  
  
Anthony kept his hair short. Clearly, both him and his medabot were concerned only for their mission. William on the other hand seemed a little too much like Rintaro, his attitude was rather spastic and his medabot seemed embarrassed. "Somebody crush my medal, please." Arbitor said.  
  
"I'll help." Kantrona said.  
  
After the introductions were over, Dr. Aki activated a flat screen monitor.  
  
"About a week ago, all contact was lost from Shinjuku, Japan. The military sent in recon medabots to investigate. They took these pictures..." Dr. Aki said displaying pictures of medabots attacking people and blowing up various things. "before they were taken over by the Dominion virus."  
  
"So you want to send in our medabots to take care of the problem..." Anthony said.  
  
"And rescue any people who are in danger." Brian said.  
  
"Is there a unit price per medabot and human?" Debbie asked.  
  
Dr. Aki looked shocked.  
  
"Well, we're not stupid." William said in a British accent.  
  
"We're going to parachute just your medabots in. The rest of you will be in a high altitude flight above Shinjuku. If you agree, tell me now." Dr. Aki said.  
  
Anthony, William, Brian, and Debbie raised their hands. The operation was on.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Brian walked over to Psychictron on the day of the operation. He carried a small pack with him.  
  
"Psychictron, do you remember that data I had you look at?" Brian asked.  
  
"Yes. I don't see why you had me study medical data." Psychictron said.  
  
"Look, you remember how hostile those Dominion infected medabots can get. Well, people are probably seriously hurt." Brian said.  
  
"Okay, but where am I going to carry this?" Psychictron asked.  
  
Brian reached down to Psychictron's legs and opened them up. Two compartments on each side opened up.  
  
"The liquid nitrogen cooling system that allows you to evade heat seeking missiles also acts as a refrigerator. I remember when Psy gave me the idea. But now's not the time." Brian said packing the supplies.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Psychictron sensed they were about to drop soon. He looked out a window and saw the city. He knew it would be soon.  
  
"Okay, medabots! Thirty seconds to drop!" The pilot said.  
  
The doors opened and Psychictron took the lead.  
  
"GO!" One of the technicians yelled.  
  
"GERONIMO!" Psychictron yelled.  
  
"WHO'S THAT?!" Arbitor yelled as he jumped.  
  
"A FAMOUS APACHE WHO WAS THOUGHT TO BE INDESTRUCTIBLE!" Kantrona yelled as he jumped.  
  
"DID THOSE TWO IDIOTS HAVE TO COME?!" Anaroth yelled.  
  
Psychictron landed in Shinjuku Park. Each medabot had a separate drop zone and their mission was to first locate any human survivors then take out all Dominion infested medabots. Probably three of them would follow the specific mission parameters. Kantrona would probably want to blow something up. Suddenly, a scream pierced the night and Psychictron saw lights. He made his way to them. He saw some medabot with the large lights. Then, five Totalizers were moving towards a boy. A Samurai-Style medabot was apparently in charge of them.  
  
"Well, I see a human got hungry. That's the problem with you humans. You don't run on batteries." The Samurai said.  
  
"Please, leave me alone." The boy said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, humans have made themselves obsolete and things that are obsolete are destroyed." The Samurai said.  
  
The Samurai seemed surprised when one of the Totalizer's heads suddenly lost its head.  
  
"Arrogance: Believing that anything is replaceable." Psychictron said.  
  
"So another medabot still clinging to the past. Boys, destroy him." The Samurai said.  
  
The Totalizers began to fire. Psychictron jumped into the air and landed on one of the Totalizers, running his sword through it. Quickly, he chopped off the heads of the remaining Totalizers and as he was about to bring his sword down on The Samurai, he saw the head part be shot off by Anaroth.  
  
"Well, thanks for joining the party." Psychictron said as he heard the medabot with the large lights lose its medal.  
  
Arbitor jumped down from the large lighted medabot and walked over to the two.  
  
"Well, where the heck is Kantrona? I thought he'd stick around." Arbitor asked.  
  
"He's probably looking for something to blow up." Anaroth said walking towards the scared boy. She bent down on one knee. "It's okay. We won't hurt you."  
  
"YOU'RE A MEDABOT! GO AWAY!" The boy yelled back at them.  
  
Anaroth turned towards Arbitor and Psychictron and shook her head.  
  
"I don't know what to do. We have to figure out how to talk to these people." Anaroth said.  
  
"Clearly they've been emotionally scarred by what has transpired. I don't know anyone who wouldn't be." Debbie said from the plane.  
  
The boy walked out towards them.  
  
"You guys have medafighters?" He said in disbelief.  
  
"Indeed." Arbitor said.  
  
"We were sent by the Medabot Corporation to combat the Dominion infested Medabots." Anaroth said.  
  
"And to provide aid to anyone here. Where are you staying?" Psychictron asked.  
  
"I'm staying with my family and other people in a building close to here. I'll take you there." The boy said.  
  
"What's your name?" Anaroth asked.  
  
"Billy." Billy said.  
  
They walked until they found a warehouse. The warehouse doors opened and Psychictron soon found dozens of automatic weapons being pointed at them.  
  
"Wait, they were sent by the Medabot Corporation." Billy said.  
  
"How come they ain't like them others." A man asked.  
  
"I can answer that." Psychictron said. "Dr. Aki discovered that certain medals are immune to the virus. When Shinjuku lost communications, we were sent in to deal with the problem."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"So, will you go and kill the queen?" Mr. Smith asked.  
  
"The Queen?" Psychictron asked.  
  
"She controls all of those medabots. We think if you kill her, then they'll cease functioning." Mr. Smith said.  
  
Katrona walked over to them.  
  
"I know where she is." He said.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
(If you seen any anime with Shinjuku in it, it's the same building that Hypnos is in if you've seen Digimon 03.)  
  
Psychictron, Anaroth, Katrona, and Arbitor stood on the roof staring at the Dominion Queen. It had been a hard fight up too many floors to count and they finally made it. The Queen was a Fossilkat. The Queen floated towards them.  
  
"I will kill you all." She said. "My program is absolute. I can not be defeated."  
  
The battle began. Queen fired energy at them which rapidly depleted their armor. All four of them were heavily damaged. Then, Psychictron began to glow brightly. He was closer to the Queen than any of them.  
  
"You will never win! MEDAFORCE!" Psychictron yelled unleashing the energy.  
  
A large chunk of the roof was destroyed, sending Psychictron and the Queen over the edge. Anaroth ran and tried to grab Psychictron but to no avail. When he crashed, Psychictron walked to the Queen. She was severely damaged but was still alive.  
  
"Even if you kill me, my successor lives." She said to him. "It doesn't matter."  
  
"Your successor will perish, too." Psychictron said.  
  
He pulled his sword out and ran the medabot through with it. The medal was destroyed and Psychictron collapsed from exhaustion. He watched the Fossilkat's green eyes fade away.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Brass's eyes flashed green but returned to red. Arika didn't notice. She was on the phone with Brian getting the good news.  
  
"Brass, they won. They killed a Dominion Queen!" Arika yelled ecstatically.  
  
"That's great, Arika." Brass said. {Soon, Human. I will kill you. But not yet.} She thought. 


	5. Fusion

****I DON'T OWN MEDABOTS*******************************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Fusion  
  
Brass and Arika were the first ones allowed to get the good news. After that, the entire gang knew what had transpired in Shinjuku. However, Psychictron remembered the last moments of the battle.  
  
("...MEDAFORCE!" Psychictron yelled unleashing the energy.)  
  
(A large chunk of the roof was destroyed, sending Psychictron and the Queen over the edge. Anaroth ran and tried to grab Psychictron but to no avail. When he crashed, Psychictron walked to the Queen. She was severely damaged but was still alive.)  
  
("Even if you kill me, my successor lives." She said to him. "It doesn't matter.")  
  
("Your successor will perish, too." Psychictron said.)  
  
(He pulled his sword out and ran the medabot through with it. The medal was destroyed and) (Psychictron collapsed from exhaustion. He watched the Fossilkat's green eyes fade away.)  
  
"The successor. Who could that be?" Psychictron asked himself.  
  
Brass walked up behind him and planted a Medabot kiss on his cheek. The sailor Medabot seemed to be in a happy mood.  
  
"Hi, Brass. What's going on?" Psychictron asked her.  
  
"Nothing. Actually, I was about to ask you the same thing." Brass replied.  
  
"I keep on thinking about what the Queen said." Psychictron told her.  
  
Brass sat down next to Psychictron. She took hold of one of his hands.  
  
"What does it matter what she said? Are you still worried about the possibility of another queen?" Brass asked.  
  
"I guess I get to thinking about too many other people than I should. I just want to protect people from the kind of evil that could turn medabots against humans." Psychictron said.  
  
(I really need to find a way to infect him. But that one piece of code necessary for infection is missing from his medal. If he were infected, there would be no stopping the Dominion virus and my million year reign could start. I must infect him.) Brass thought to herself.  
  
"You are very noble. It's rather pleasing to think about really. My Meda- Knight in shining armor. The stuff cheesy romance novels are made for." Brass laughed.  
  
Psychictron began to laugh too.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Dr. Aki read his notes on the Dominion virus. From what he had seen, the virus increases the overall power of a medal exponentially. He worried more about what would happen if a rare medal, like Metabee's, could become infected. If the virus enhanced the power into the Medaforce, a weapon of mass destruction could be unleashed. This didn't feel good. He thought as he opened a package of butterscotch pudding.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Brass reached out through the Dominion net that connected those infected and those whose virus was dormant. This time, she was reaching for the dormant. She reached for a dormant infected rare medal. She knew the medabot and knew he might do the job.  
  
"Rokusho, destroy Psychictron." She whispered.  
  
A hundred miles away, Rokusho's eyes glowed green.  
  
"Yes, My Queen." He said.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Brian and Psychictron had just made it to school when he attacked. Brian watched as Rokusho delivered a hammer punch to Psychictron's head.  
  
"Head 19% damage." His meda-watch reported.  
  
"Rokusho!" Psychictron yelled. "Why did you attack me?"  
  
"Because her majesty wishes it." Rokusho said. "I, Sir Rokusho, shall fulfill my duty."  
  
Rokusho stared at his foe. Psychictron was about five three. His forearms were slightly bigger than normal. Three barrel laser cannons lay were they should, at the end of each forearm. He couldn't tell where the shield generators were but he thought that they were in his arms. The sword hung on his back ready to be used at anytime.  
  
The battle continued. Everything was being destroyed. The school had become a war zone. Rokusho inflicted severe casualties but would not relent from his appointed task. Soon, the only two medabots left standing were Psychictron and Metabee and both of them were severely damaged. Psychictron pulled Metabee to his feet and they faced this homicidal Rokusho.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy disposing of you two." He laughed.  
  
Ikki noticed something. The optics of Psychictron and Metabee were glowing blue. A blue tint could be seen appearing on Metabee. Rokusho was glowing with the power of the Medaforce. Psychictron and Metabee stood between him and the school.  
  
"Good-bye." Rokusho said. It was clear if he were human, he'd be smiling. "MEDAFORCE!"  
  
Something shielded the school from the intense energy blast generated from the medabot. Then, as the light from the blast faded, they couldn't believe what they saw. Instead of three medabots, there were two. One of them were Rokusho and the other was strange. It had Metabee's head and body and Psychictron's arms and legs. Across his back, double katana were strapped to his back. This medabot was four times the size of a normal medabot.  
  
MEDABOT: Psychabee  
  
MEDAFIGHTERS: Brian and Ikki  
  
SPECIALTY: Seeker Missiles and Double Katana  
  
"It's not possible." Ikki said.  
  
Rokusho seemed to be freaking out.  
  
"No...no...it's not my fault. Don't do this to me!" He yelled.  
  
"Rokusho! For your crimes, there can only be one punishment, death." Psychabee said as the Medaforce seemed to engulf the blue medabot.  
  
"My Queen, I've failed you." Rokusho said.  
  
"Is that really Metabee and Psychictron?" Ikki asked.  
  
"KISS YOUR BOT GOOD-BYE!" Psychabee yelled.  
  
"It's him." Ikki acknowledged him.  
  
"MEDAFORCE!" Psychabee yelled unleashing the power.  
  
The blast destroyed an empty city block. When it was over, where Rokusho was standing, a blackened tin pet protected its medal. Psychabee became Psychictron and Metabee once again. The two medabots fell over and their medals ejected. Brian and Ikki went over to their medabots while Brass was deep in thought. (Incredible. I should set my sights for Psychabee. How could such a thing occur? That fool, Dr. Aki might think of something.)  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Dr. Aki and his crack team of medabot engineers examined Psychictron and Metabee. They made very little headway.  
  
"It's got to be Psychictron's medal. That's the only explanation." Dr. Aki said.  
  
"But sir, I've been over every record we've seized from Dr. MedaEvil and our own records. This medal can't exist." Dr. Loveless said.  
  
"Which leaves us with only one explanation." Dr. Chapman continued. "This medal is original and not a clone."  
  
"You can't be serious. We examined that medal. It didn't crumble in our hands." Dr. Aki told him.  
  
"But sir, you said that we couldn't get every medal's powers by cloning. Maybe when Psychictron reaches his limits, his power allows other medabots to merge together with him." Dr. Chapman said. "It's the only logical explanation." 


	6. School Picnic

*****I DON'T OWN MEDABOTS********  
  
Author's Notes: Neo-Killabots are my idea.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
School Picnic  
  
Brian remembered the battle a few days ago against Rokusho. He remembered it all too clearly. Although, one thing seemed to bug him. Why did Psychictron have all of these awesome abilities? No other medabot had ever fused with another. Psychictron's medal was clearly one of a kind. Their school was having a school picnic in the park and naturally, everyone brought their medabots. Everyone at school knew what happened that day and still couldn't believe it happened. Psychabee was incredible. Dr. Aki and his research team and given both medabots a clean bill of health and returned them.  
  
"Wonder what would happen at the World Robattle Championship?" Ikki asked.  
  
Ikki, Metabee, Arika, Brass, Brian, and Psychictron were sitting at one of the picnic tables. Ikki was stuffing his face while Brian and Arika were eating like normal human beings.  
  
"Wonder what?" Arika asked.  
  
"If Metabee and Psychictron fuse in mid-battle." Ikki answered.  
  
"I only wish I could remember it." Metabee said.  
  
The three humans looked surprised. Ikki looked at his medabot.  
  
"You mean you don't remember it?" Ikki asked.  
  
"Yep." Metabee replied.  
  
"It's like Psychabee is a totally new individual. I don't even remember the battle." Psychictron said.  
  
"Maybe we should see if it can be induced again." Brass added.  
  
After a few minutes, Brian noticed two new students. They also brought their medabots.  
  
MEDABOT: Splinter  
  
Medafighter: Justin Stein  
  
Specialty: Misdirection  
  
MEDABOT: Jumper Cable  
  
Medafighter: Mandi Lane  
  
Specialty: Electro-Cables  
  
Justin had the same build of Sloan, only white. He had a black leather trench coat on with a black cowboy hat. Mandi looked like one of those dumb girls with her pink dress on. Splinter was a green medabot. He didn't look any different from your normal medabots. Jumper Cable was red and its "hands" or claws, whichever you could describe them as, looked like old jumper cables.  
  
"So, what are we going to do today?" William asked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Brian asked him surprised to see the British medafighter.  
  
"My parents got transferred here. I'll be going to school here with you guys. So, how bout a robattle, Ikki?" William asked.  
  
"Sure." Ikki replied.  
  
Mr. Referee popped out from somewhere and the match began. Arbitor immediately went on the offensive, swinging his gavel which was blocked by Metabee's arms.  
  
"Arms 20% damage." Ikki's meda-watch announced.  
  
(Without that gavel, Arbitor wouldn't have a good enough offense and Metabee could easily defeat him.) Brian thought.  
  
"Metabee!" Ikki exclaimed. "Disarm him!"  
  
"Missile launch!" Metabee said firing his seeker missiles.  
  
Arbitor was mostly protected from the blast by his robes but he dropped the gavel. Quickly, Metabee grabbed the gavel and began to swing.  
  
"And the gold medal goes to..." Metabee joked as he released the gavel and watched it fly away into the distance. "METABEE!"  
  
As Arbitor began to close his robes again, Metabee fired another volley of seeker missiles. The missiles were a little faster than Arbitor and they detonated. Arbitor's medal flew out of the body and the medabot fell to the ground. Metabee began to do a victory dance. However, a new white medabot joined the fight. It was sleek and resembled a ninja.  
  
NEO-KILLABOT: Ultima  
  
Owner: Becky Hess  
  
Specialty: Control and Swords  
  
Becky had long black hair. A bang drooped over her face and she brushed it aside. She wore a small black jacket with a long blue skirt.  
  
"Ultima, finish the job." Becky ordered the Neo-Killabot.  
  
Ultima came towards Metabee at top speed and as one of her swords, Anaroth blocked the blade. Brian saw his sister giggling.  
  
"You didn't think I didn't know you were in town, Rebecca." Debbie said to her.  
  
"Let's finish this discussion with a battle." Becky told her.  
  
"Then, it's agreed. Ready! Robattle!" Mr. Referee yelled.  
  
The battle commenced and Anaroth quickly gained the upper hand. Students from Ikki and Brian's school were watching the fight. Two legendary bounty hunters fighting at your school picnic, wouldn't you watch?  
  
"Ultima, engage control." Becky ordered.  
  
Jumper Cable and Splinter leapt into the battle. Jumper Cable shot out her jumper cable arms and clamped onto Anaroth's torso. Electricity surged through the cables and likewise surged through the medabot. A look of fear gripped Debbie's face.  
  
"Anaroth! Cut yourself free!" She yelled hoping it would work.  
  
"I....can't.......too...weak..." Anaroth said before shutting down.  
  
Anaroth's medal ejected and before Debbie could get to it, Splinter pushed her out of the way. Each time she made a move for her medal, Splinter would block her way.  
  
"Ultima, destroy Anaroth's medal." Becky ordered her bot.  
  
Ultima walked slowly towards the fallen medal. When she reached it, she raised her sword in the air and was struck by several laser cannon barrages.  
  
"Penalty on Rebecca Hess for attempted destruction of a medal." Mr. Referee said.  
  
"Jumper Cable, attack him!" Ultima ordered the slave medabot.  
  
Jumper Cable's cables shot out towards Mr. Referee but before they could reach him, the medabot's head part was severed from the body ceasing the medabot's functions. Psychictron sheathed his sword as Jumper Cable's medafighter went out to her medabot's aid. Ultima turned towards the medabot.  
  
"I won't let you murder." Psychictron said.  
  
"Try and stop me!" Ultima exclaimed coming in with her katana raised.  
  
Quickly, Psychictron's sword found its way back into his hands and he barely was able to parry an attack. The two of them fought like no one had seen before. Ultima's control over Splinter was dropped as she focused all of her attention on her new and very worthy adversary. Noticing a hole in Psychictron's defenses, she struck carving a big chuck out of Psychictron's armor on his right arm, nearly striking the Tin Pet. Liquid Nitrogen sprayed out of the opening and struck the Neo-Killabot in the torso.  
  
"Right Arm 67% damage." The meda watch on Brian's wrist said.  
  
"Psychictron, we have to try the Solar Slice!" Brian exclaimed to his medabot.  
  
"WHAT?!" Psychictron exclaimed. "I only did that once and it killed Psy!"  
  
"I know but what choice do we have. Becky doesn't care about anything except winning. We have to show her the light!" Brian said.  
  
Psychictron jumped into the air and his sword, once again, seemed to catch on fire. He fell towards Ultima, who had her sword ready to block the attack.  
  
"SOLAR SLICE!" Psychictron yelled as he attacked.  
  
When the light created by the attack died down to everyone's amazement, except for some reason Psychictron, Ultima was on her feet still with her sword ready to block.  
  
"Ultima! Attack him now!" Becky ordered her bot.  
  
"Acknowledged." Ultima said turning to see Psychictron.  
  
As she turned, everyone watched in amazement as the top half of the Neo- Killabot slid away from the bottom half. The two halves fell on the ground and function in the medabot ceased.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about the medal. I managed to cut just above it." Psychictron said.  
  
With that, Psychictron performed a victory dance he saw in an old video game. (Think Cloud's victory dance from FFVII.)  
  
"This isn't over." Becky said transporting her bot away. Rintaro came running over to Ikki and Brian. Both of them had the same feeling about this kid. He was annoying.  
  
"Ikki! Brian! The World Robattle Championship has been scheduled for next month and guess what! IT'S HERE IN JAPAN AGAIN!" Rintaro exclaimed then catching his breath. "And you guys are in! Along with Koji!"  
  
"Are you serious?!" Ikki asked getting excited.  
  
"If I'm lying, Metabee can use the Medaforce on me." Rintaro swore.  
  
"Don't worry. I will." Metabee promised.  
  
That was when Ikki and Metabee did their victory dance.  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO WIN!" Metabee yelled.  
  
"NO ONE CAN STOP US!" Yelled his medafighter. 


	7. The Tournament Begins

*****I DON'T OWN MEDABOTS************************************************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Tournament Begins  
  
One month later...  
  
"IKKI! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOKE UP LATE!" Metabee yelled.  
  
Ikki and Metabee were running for what seemed like forever. When they finally arrived at the arena, Ikki was out of breath. Brian and Psychictron along with Koji and Sumilidon were waiting for him.  
  
"Where were you, Ikki?" Koji asked him. "We have to do our team photo in twenty minutes."  
  
"How did you get here, Brian?" Ikki asked him. "Don't you live about as far away from the stadium as I do?"  
  
Looking a little nervous, Brian said, "Well, I got a ride."  
  
"With who?" Ikki asked.  
  
"From me."  
  
Ikki turned around to see Karin and Neutranurse standing behind him. He immediately went into his drooling over Karin mode. A shake from Metabee brought him out of it.  
  
"I called your house, Ikki, but your mom said you were still sleeping and I didn't want to wake you." Karin said. "Plus, I didn't know if Brian knew his way around yet so I picked him up." Karin told him.  
  
***Twenty Minutes Later***  
  
"Okay, Team Japan, you're up." An official said.  
  
Brian, Ikki, and Koji walked to the photo booth where a Japan's Flag was being set as the background.  
  
"Okay, get behind your medabots. You with the sword, take it out and have the point directed at the ground. Yes, like that. You with the horns. Kneel down with those black claws resting on the ground. And you, the KBT type...just like that." The photographer said.  
  
The photo was taken and Team Japan walked away to run into Team Kenya. Ikki and Koji knew whom the black man that walked up to them was.  
  
"Victor, long time no see." Ikki said casually.  
  
"Ikki Tenryou, I wish you luck. I've changed my ways but I still robattle. Since the tournament doesn't officially start for another week, how about a robattle?" The champion asked.  
  
"Sure Victor..." Ikki began to say before Victor cut him off.  
  
"I wasn't asking you, Ikki. I was asking your team mate." Victor said looking at Brian. "From what your sister tells me, you and your medabot have been pretty good. How about that battle?"  
  
Brian thought about for a moment when a reporter saw them and walked over.  
  
"Are you going to have a battle?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, we are if he agrees." Victor said.  
  
"You're on." Brian told him.  
  
"Then, let's go inside the arena." She said.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"We are broadcasting live from the World Robattle Championship here in Japan. A preliminary match has begun between Victor from Team Kenya and a newcomer to the Championship, Brian James from Team Japan." The announcer said as statistics on both medabots appeared on the screen. "Now as you can see, Brian's medabot is highly powered and very fast. This may be a good combination against Victor and Warbandit. Let's get started." The announcer said in a strong voice.  
  
Mr. Referee said, "This is a Preliminary match between Victor's Warbandit and Brian's Psychictron. Medafighters ready! Medabots! Robattle!"  
  
In the stands, Arika, Brass, Karin, Neutranurse, Samantha, (WHY AM I BOTHERING TO NAME THEM! YOU CAN PROBABLY GUESS WHO IS THERE!). They all were anticipating a great battle.  
  
"Psychictron, play with him." Brian whispered into his Meda-Watch.  
  
"With pleasure." Psychictron said.  
  
Psychictron began to run around the ring. From the way Team Japan was laughing, Victor knew something was up. Then, Brian gave a twitch and before Victor or Warbandit could react, Warbandit's head rolled off the arena, propelled by the momentum of the strike. Psychictron placed his katana back into its sheath.  
  
"THE WINNER IS PSYCHICTRON!" Mr. Referee announced.  
  
After gaining Warbandit's left arm, Brian and Psychictron walked out of the stadium to a great swelling of fans. Every team from every country had set up an autograph table and Team Japan had done the same. Metabee didn't like all the attention Psychictron was getting but what could he do. He defeated Warbandit in nothing flat. Then, two tremendous explosions were heard. They saw two very big bots and they didn't look friendly.  
  
NAME: Guillotron  
  
TYPE: NEO-KILLABOT  
  
SPECIALTY: Guillotine Punch  
  
Guillotron looked like a huge black dragon with red wings. It looked very mean.  
  
NAME: Mega Red Run  
  
TYPE: NEO-KILLABOT  
  
SPECIALTY: Destruction  
  
Mega Red Run was a huge version of Red Run.  
  
"Our beautiful Queen has ordered your deaths, humans. We shall be the executioners!" Boomed Guillotron.  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it. Metabee, you take Mega Red Run. Guillotron is mine." Psychictron ordered.  
  
"Sumilidon, go with Psychictron!" Koji ordered his Medabot.  
  
Metabee ran and fired at Mega Red Run. He was helped by an unlikely source.  
  
"What, you thought that I wouldn't help?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Samantha, you could get Peppercat killed." Ikki said.  
  
"Looks like a chance that we'll have to take that chance." Peppercat told him as she landed a lighting jump on MRR.  
  
"RED RUN BOMB!"  
  
Another huge explosion hit both Medabots.  
  
"ALL SYSTEMS 99% DAMAGE. SYSTEM SHUTDOWN IMMINENT!" Ikki's and Samantha's Medawatches warned.  
  
Then, a yellow glow came over both Metabee and Peppercat. Before either Ikki or Samantha could react, Metabee and Peppercat walked into each other  
  
"METABEE!"  
  
"PEPPERCAT!"  
  
But it wasn't Metabee or Peppercat that walked out. Two medabots did emerge from the glowing sphere but they weren't Metabee or Peppercat. They were Peppercat Red with Metabee's head but had Peppercat's ears. The arms were Metabee's but the legs were Peppercat's. These medabots both had Peppercat's plug-in tail.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PEPPERCAT?!" Samantha yelled at Ikki.  
  
"They like fused but split in two." Ikki said.  
  
NAME: Metacat  
  
TYPE: Split-Fused Medabot  
  
SPECIALTY: Gravity Missiles and Electro-Cannons  
  
NAME: Pepperbee  
  
TYPE: Split-Fused Medabot  
  
SPECIALTY: Gravity Missiles and Electro-Cannons  
  
Metacat and Pepperbee began to fire what at first they thought were Metabee's laser cannons. Electro-bolts flew and impacted on Mega Red Run's armor. Electricity surged through the Neo-Killabot and it roared with pain. Suddenly, both medabots began to blow red.  
  
"KISS YOUR BOT GOODBYE!" They yelled in unison. "MEDAFORCE!"  
  
All that was left of Mega Red Run was a blackened medal.  
  
"SUMILIDON!" Koji yelled. "Extreme Shadow Sword Attack!"  
  
The attack struck Guillotron but the attack barely phased the monster Neo- Killabot. Guillotron transported in some kind of energy cannon and began to fire it at Sumilidon. However, Psychictron stepped between the two of them and activated his shield protecting Sumilidon from the attack.  
  
"Thanks." Sumilidon said.  
  
"Don't mention it." Psychictron replied.  
  
Guillotron never relented with the firing of this weapon. Brian didn't know how long Psychictron could last under the pressure of this attack. The shield buckled and Brian yelled out as he knew his medabot was a goner. The smoke from the explosion cleared and neither Psychictron nor Sumilidon stood there. It was a new medabot. It had Sumilidon's horns and basic color but Psychictron's arms and head. Sumilidon's legs and body consisted the rest of the medabot and two black katana hung at its waist. Brian saw the look of shock on Koji's face at the sight of this medabot.  
  
NAME: Sumilitron  
  
TYPE: Fused Medabot  
  
MEDAFIGHTERS: Brian and Koji  
  
SPECIALTY: Extreme Shadow Katana Attack  
  
"It happened again." Brian said. "SUMILITRON! LET'S TAKE OUT THE TRASH!"  
  
(Play Medabot Battle Music)  
  
Guillotron raised up and began to try to attack the medabot but its great speed allowed Sumilitron to avoid each of the attacks and lay down its own.  
  
"Sumilitron!" Koji exclaimed. "Extreme Shadow Katana Attack!"  
  
Sumilitron began to attack Guillotron. This time however, Guillotron fell to the ground and roared back at the fused medabot.  
  
"MEDAFORCE!"  
  
"MEDAFORCE!"  
  
Sumilitron's attention went to a rooftop where Metacat and Pepperbee were firing off the best attack they had at Guillotron. The Neo-Killabot roared and began to attack them. Then, a laser bolt struck the mighty Neo- Killabot in the head and Anaroth was forced to come out of hiding as her sniper perch was destroyed by a transported Bombardier.  
  
"Little brother, did you think I wouldn't come for the tournament?" Debbie asked as she shown up. "Looks like you ran into a bit of trouble."  
  
"You can say that again. Guys, we need to end this quickly before innocent people are harmed. Think we can do a quadruple Medaforce attack?" Brian asked the five medafighters.  
  
Without having to answer, the four medabots began to glow as Guillotron fired at them. An invisible barrier seemed to protect them from the blasts.  
  
"MEDAFORCE!" All four medabots attacked in unison.  
  
Brian fell to the ground as the blasts from the powerful combination of all four Medaforces flash-blinded him. He felt someone raise him up and put drops in his eyes. His vision cleared as he felt lips kiss his. Karin smiled at him.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd wake up." Karin said sweetly.  
  
"How long was I out?" Brian asked.  
  
"About a couple of hours. Uncle Aki and his team are examining Psychictron and the rest of the medabots back at his lab. He wanted you to come up once you woke up. Com`n." Karin said.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"I've been able to find some things out about this fusion process. One, both medals involved in the process gain things from the other. For example, Metabee, Sumilidon, and Peppercat now have immunity to the Dominion virus because Metabee and Sumilidon fused with Psychictron. Also, Psychictron has gained in power as well which makes him stronger and faster with each medabot he fuses with. The same holds true for the other medabots that have fused. My associate, Dr. Chapman has some interesting ideas about Psychictron's own medal." Dr. Aki said.  
  
"Thank you, Doctor Aki. Now, I've done some research and found out that a group of scientists involved in retrieving medals from ancient medabot sites. They came across two ancient medabots. These two medabots appeared to have been locked in battle until their power reserves had ran dry. When they checked the medals of the two medabots, they found that both medals were in pristine condition despite fact that one of them were black." Dr. Chapman said displaying both medals.  
  
"Hey, that's Psychictron's medal." Brian said.  
  
"Exactly. Because both medals were still in their medabot bodies, they were well preserved. Also, I managed to find and download memory from that time period without letting Psychictron know of it." Dr. Chapman said starting a file.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
It was raining as Psychlos fought his way to the temple. It was a grueling ordeal for him and his friends but they knew they had to do it. He turned to see his friends, Metan, Sumil, Archer, Roxy, and Anatros. Their machinery ached from the hard battle but they knew it wasn't over. Not by a long shot.  
  
"Let's go in." Roxy's feminine voice cut in.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Psychlos asked. "Once we do this, there is no turning back. Dominosis must be stopped."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Holy Meda-Rolly!" Ikki exclaimed. "Guys, don't they look familiar?"  
  
"Metabee, Sumilidon, Arcbeetle, Rokusho, and Anaroth." Debbie said. "It could be a complete coincidence."  
  
"But, Debbie," Her brother reminded her. "when have you believed in coincidences?"  
  
"You're right." Debbie said.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The six heroes continued on deeper into the temple, cutting down any resistance that met them until they came to Queen Dominosis' chamber. Psychlos stepped into the chamber and suddenly, it shut behind him locking out his team. Psychlos turned to see the Dominion Queen.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Arika gasped, "That's Brass."  
  
Samantha, Spike, and Sloan were lying down on the floor with a bowl of popcorn with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Gee, I never knee Metabee knew how to act." Samantha joked.  
  
"Can I get this on DVD?" Sloan asked.  
  
"Me too." Spike added.  
  
"I can't explain why it's like this but the battle is starting." Dr. Chapman said.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Psychlos was lifted into the air by Queen Dominosis who utilized a modified gravity arm. She lifted the medabot effortlessly off the ground and he hung in the air.  
  
"Foolish mortal." Queen Dominosis said tossing Psychlos to the ground. "Do you think you can oppose a god?!"  
  
"You are no god." Psychlos said. "Just a deluded diseased medabot."  
  
"I have the strength of millions running into me. I will not be defeated by the likes of you." Dominosis said picking him up again.  
  
Metan, Sumil, Archer, Roxy, and Anatros ran into a large chamber where machines were absorbing the power of captured medals and feeding them through an unknown link to their queen. From the size of it, there were millions.  
  
"We must end the suffering of these poor souls." Metan said. "Missile Launch!"  
  
Seeker missiles impacted on some of the machines and explosions occurred. An explosion overhead allowed Katron to appear.  
  
"If you want something done right, do it yourself." Katron said as he began to plant explosives.  
  
Queen Dominosis screamed as the strength left her body and that is when Psychlos struck. His katana was driven deep into her batteries. Somehow, the Queen produced a sword and it too was deep inside Psychlos's own batteries.  
  
"I....................will..............................return.............. ..............................and.............continue........" She said.  
  
"And I will be there waiting." Psychlos said. "And we shall battle again."  
  
Then, everything went black.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Brian was quiet when the memory file stopped.  
  
"Psychictron's medal was stolen from a lab by the Rubber Robos. They didn't think it was a rare medal so it was pawned off. The owner threw it away where a beggar picked it up. Five years later, the same beggar died and his friend gave away the medal to Brian who went home and Psychictron was born. Now, we face the Dominion virus." Chapman said.  
  
"Yah, isn't prophecy great?" Brian asked sarcastically. 


	8. The Difference In Truth And Consquences

*****I DON'T OWN MEDABOTS***************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Difference In Truth And Consequences  
  
Psychictron was on the Medabot training ground. His thoughts went back to the battle with Guillotron. How was it that these Dominion bots keep on finding them. There had to be something wrong. It wasn't impossible that they found him all of the time but it was nearly improbable. He decided to play back the battle that had happened and scanned the faces of the medabots in the crowds. Each and every one of the medabots in the crowd had a look of either fear or the look that told you that they yearned to join in on the battle. It was the looks that Psychictron had expected. Then, he noticed something strange. He zoomed in and enhanced the picture. It was Brass. But something was wrong. She was smiling. It was as if she was enjoying seeing what was happening. Her expression could be best described as grinning.  
  
"Brian, we have a problem." Psychictron said.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
(Dominion Temple)  
  
Brass watched as Dr. Meda Evil walked into the room. He was submissive as always.  
  
"My Queen, the data you collected from that medal has been cloned. We have built your knight." The good doctor said gesturing to a figure in a dark corner.  
  
"Good." Brass said. "You have served me well and you shall continue to do so. Let us begin."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"What's the problem, Psychictron?" Brian asked.  
  
"I think I've figured out who the Dominion Queen is." Psychictron said. "It's Brass."  
  
"Then, we're going to have a problem. Com'n." Brian said.  
  
The two of them ran out of the building and ran to Arika's house. Arika's mother answered the door to a panting Brian and Psychictron.  
  
"Where's Arika and Brass?" Brian asked.  
  
"They went to the park with Ikki and Metabee. Why do you ask?" Arika's mom said to them.  
  
"No reason." Brian said as the two ran to the park.  
  
By the time they made it to the park, the two of them were tired but they knew that they had to continue.  
  
"BRASS!" Psychictron yelled at the medabot.  
  
"Yo! Psychictron, chill!" Metabee exclaimed surprised to see his friend pull out his sword.  
  
"What's the deal, Brian?" Koji asked.  
  
"Brass is the new Dominion Queen." Brian said. "Which means we have to destroy Brass."  
  
"Brian," Arika said with tears in her eyes. She knew that Psychictron could easily destroy Brass but she couldn't be the Queen. She just couldn't be. "you don't know that."  
  
"I'm sorry, Arika. Psychictron, attack!" Brian ordered his medabot.  
  
Sumilidon deflected the sword while Metabee pushed the medabot away.  
  
"Metabee, Sumilidon. I'll take both of you down to take her out." Psychictron said.  
  
"What's the deal?" Metabee asked.  
  
"She's the Queen." Psychictron said.  
  
Then, Metabee heard something that sounded very strange. He turned to see Brass was laughing. It wasn't normal laughing. This was the laugh of a psycho. This didn't make sense. Why was she laughing like this? Then, it hit him. Psychictron was right. Brass pulled out a black medal.  
  
"Transport Dominibot." She said.  
  
A black energy shell erupted from the ground. Black lightning crackled from it and Brass threw the medal in. When the medal entered the shell, the black lightning crackled even more and soon, a bot appeared from the shell. It looked familiar only black.  
  
"Say hello to my knight, Psylon." Brass said.  
  
Metabee then erupted in his outbursts of strange noises. Arika had a look of fear on her face. The look that would tell someone that she was betrayed. That the one person that she thought she could trust was gone. Brian could see tears start to roll down her cheeks.  
  
"Brass, no. You can't be the Dominion Queen!" Arika exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, but I am. Psylon, destroy them for me." Brass ordered the black version of Psychictron.  
  
"Before that happens, can you answer a few of my questions?" Brian asked her.  
  
Brass crossed her arms. "Sure, I'll answer a few." She told him.  
  
"Good. How were you able to create Psylon?" Brian asked.  
  
"Simple. I hacked into the Medabot Corporation's Central Computer and acquired the medal data on Psychictron. Then, I stole the blueprints for his design. After that, a certain doctor that we've all had dealings with helped me build him. I have to say, he's been a wonderful servant." Brass said.  
  
"Dr. MedaEvil." Ikki said.  
  
"Precisely." Brass said. "Enough questions. Psylon, execute my last order."  
  
Psylon leapt into the air with his katana drawn. He brought the katana down and Metabee barely got out of the way as the katana crashed to the ground. Then, the one medabot Brian thought he wouldn't see again gave a hammer punch to the medabot. Rokusho leapt away as Psylon sliced wildly at him.  
  
"Rokusho!" Brian exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I brought him." Dr. Aki said running up with a Medawatch on his wrist. "I was able to cure both Rokusho and Crosserdog of the Dominion virus by grafting data from Psychictron's medal onto theirs."  
  
Just then, Crosserdog fired a stream of bullets Psylon's way.  
  
"I see we're just in time." Spike said.  
  
"Five to one odds, Psylon. Surrender." Psychictron told his double.  
  
Psylon pointed his katana at Psychictron. "I will not surrender. My queen will be protected and I will defend her with my life." Psylon said. "I will even dispose of those who had been blessed with her touch and shunned her."  
  
"I have felt her touch, Psylon." Rokusho told him and sending his sword arm in a slicing action. "And I felt violated. It was a perversion of everything that it means to be a medabot. I only hope that in some small way that you will feel the joy that I feel right now at being free of her."  
  
The five medabots drew in closer. Suddenly, Psychictron noticed the same gleam in Psylon's eyes that Brian had said he got when he had something up his sleeve. Immediately, he acted. He began to push Metabee and Sumilidon, the two closest Medabots to him away from Psylon. Half a second later, Psylon raised his sword high. "CORONA FLAME!" He attacked letting loose a huge fireball which crashed against their armors by striking his sword to the ground.  
  
Crosserdog fell to the ground, his armor was blackened beyond known limits. The metal of his armor seemed on the verge of melting. Rokusho had been shielded from most of the blast by Crosserdog. His armor was only slightly singed. Psychictron could feel the intense power that was coming from the Dominibot. He raised his sword. He had an idea. It wasn't a good one but it was better than a few ideas he had in the past. Psychictron ran at the Dominibot with his own katana raised. He jumped into the air.  
  
"SOLAR SLICE!" He yelled as his katana erupted in flames. The sword struck its target.  
  
Psychictron had his eyes closed as he landed. Nothing so far has withstood the Solar Slice. Then, he heard laughter. Psychictron opened his eyes to see the Dominibot was laughing.  
  
"You actually expected that to work." He exclaimed. "I was cloned from your data on your medal. I know everything you do. I have all of your powers too. You won't be able to defeat me. Allow me to demonstrate. SOLAR SLICE!"  
  
Psychictron turned on his shield generator and tried to jump out of the way. However, the attack hit him. Normally, it would have destroyed the victim of the attack but Psychictron managed to save himself from most of the damage. It hurt and Psychictron never thought he'd be the victim of one of his attacks.  
  
"As I said, you won't be able to win." Psylon said to the medabot that was trying to pick itself off of the ground.  
  
"MISSILE LAUNCH!"  
  
Metabee's missiles impacted on Psylon and the Dominibot screamed in pain. He turned his attention to the KBT-Type medabot.  
  
"How were you able to hit me?" Psylon asked.  
  
Psylon turned again to see Psychictron was laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked.  
  
"You may have my liquid N2 cooling system but the system doesn't extend itself into the sword. That's why I put my sword in my sheath after I've used to the Solar Slice. Since you didn't, Metabee's heat-seeking missiles were able to strike you." Psychictron said. "Clearly, you aren't a better copy of me."  
  
"You're right, I'm better." Psylon said noticing the strange aura around the four medabots. "Gee, you're going to fuse. How unfortunate for me."  
  
The four medabots fused together and out came a rather strange medabot. It had Psychictron's head but Metabee's missile launching horns were on it. Two swords were on the back of this medabot but the swords were in Rokusho's style of swords. Arms that were a mixture between Psychictron and Metabee and legs that were clearly Sumilidon.  
  
NAME: PSYETALISHO  
  
TYPE: FUSED MEDABOT  
  
SPECIAL ATTACK: MEDAFORCE SHADOW SWORD  
  
MEDAFIGHTERS: Brian, Ikki, Koji, and Dr. Aki  
  
"Psyetalisho. Now that's a mouthful." Ikki said.  
  
"With that much power flowing through him, Psylon doesn't stand a chance." Dr. Aki said.  
  
The Medaforce aura came over the Medabot. He unsheathed the two massive swords that he had strapped to his back.  
  
"MEDAFORCE SHADOW SWORD ATTACK!" Psyetalisho said unleashing the attack.  
  
The blast was incredible. But, they could barely believe it when Psylon was still there with his shield up.  
  
"What do you take me for, an idiot?" Psylon asked lowering his shield as he powered up the Medaforce himself. "MEDAFORCE!"  
  
The attack struck the fused medabot and soon there were four medabots on the ground. All four medabots were heavily damaged. Psylon walked over to Psychictron with his sword out.  
  
"You will not hurt my Queen." He said raising the sword to strike.  
  
"Stop, Psylon. Let them go, for now." She said.  
  
"Yes, my queen." Psylon said sheathing his sword. "We shall finish this later."  
  
With that, Psylon grabbed a hold of his queen and the two of them disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Teams of Medabot engineers began to work on Psychictron. Brian sat down next to Arika who still seemed a little traumatized by her experience. He didn't know what to do. Then, Debbie sat down next to him.  
  
"How's Psychictron?" She asked.  
  
"They're still working on him." Brian said. "I don't know what I'm going to do, Debbie. I think I've lost my edge."  
  
"Because Psylon defeated that quadruple fused medabot that was formed. I remember something a wise man once said. 'When you fight a man who is stronger than you, kick him in between the legs.'" Debbie told him. "That means that Psylon may be stronger than Psychictron but he has a weakness. You and Psychictron have to find his weakness. I hope to see you at the next robattle." 


End file.
